


Look At the Stars (Look How They Shine For You)

by Rosy_Warner



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Dorks in Love, Ficlet, Fireworks, Fourth of July, Idiots in Love, Kid Fic, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve turning 100, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosy_Warner/pseuds/Rosy_Warner
Summary: Каждый год Баки пытался подобрать Стиву подарок, достойный его великолепия. Когда ему было десять, он увидел, как Стив покусывает карандаш, рисуя странные маленькие комиксы в уголке школьной тетради, и Баки Барнса осенило.





	Look At the Stars (Look How They Shine For You)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Look At the Stars (Look How They Shine For You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170909) by [GoldBlooded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldBlooded/pseuds/GoldBlooded). 

> Название из песни Coldplay — Yellow. 
> 
> Есть группа, посвящённая моему творчеству: https://vk.com/cozy_rosy. Буду рада каждому! с:

Сколько он себя помнил, Баки любил Стива. Он думал, что весь мир относился к нему так же, потому что на день рождения Стива — и только Стива — в небе зажигались разноцветные огни. Только тогда Баки видел что-то сравнимое с радужным пламенем, которым был Стивен Грант Роджерс.

Когда он узнал о Дне независимости, этот факт показался ему незначительным. Не всё ли равно, что люди чествовали какой-то старый засохший документ, если он чествовал Стива? Если он отмечал то, что прошёл ещё один год, за который Стив поборол зимние болезни, ещё один год, на протяжении которого Баки вытаскивал его из драк и видел эти голубые глаза, в которых светилось озорство?

Каждый год Баки пытался подобрать Стиву подарок, достойный его великолепия. И пусть он бы очень хотел купить Стиву поместье со слугами, которые угождали бы всем его прихотям, но мужчина, который управлял магазином комиксов, сказал, что его коллекция стоила только горсти конфет или пары бутылок колы. Этого было недостаточно.

Ему нужно было что-то, что заставило бы Стива улыбнуться, чего он мог бы коснуться. (А поместье и слуги могли подождать, решил он.)

Когда ему было десять, он увидел, как Стив покусывает карандаш, рисуя странные маленькие комиксы в уголке школьной тетради, и Баки Барнса осенило. 

***

В сентябре Диана Дугал уронила два новых нетронутых карандаша фирмы Dixon Ticonderoga под парту. Она заметила и подняла только один. Баки видел, как второй закатился под соседнюю парту, и дождался, пока всё будет чисто, а затем поднял карандаш и убрал его в карман.

В ноябре продавщица в аптеке на углу отвернулась, чтобы помочь отцу Баки, оставив тёмно-синий карандаш лежать без присмотра в бухгалтерской книге. Он был наполовину использован, но писал красивым, глубоким цветом, и Баки был уверен, что продавщица не ценила его.

Когда в декабре мама Баки потащила его на почту, чтобы купить марки, кто-то сбросил с прилавка свинцовый карандаш. Он был не очень насыщенным, писал тонкими линиями, но был необычным, и Баки решил, что он всё равно заслуживал найти дом.

В конце марта, в первый тёплый день в году Баки шёл к Стиву, выздоравливающему после бронхита. Он проходил мимо человека, сидящего на скамейке в парке и что-то рисующего. Баки никогда не стеснялся начать разговор, поэтому подошёл к скамейке и спросил у мужчины, какие карандаши он использовал. Как оказалось, это были качественные карандаши для рисования. И Баки, который был как всегда очарователен, подарили один из них, и он добавил его к остальным карандашам, которых становилось всё больше.

В мае он проходил мимо одного из недешёвых отелей в Бруклине, когда из такси вышел мужчина. Пока он доставал записную книжку, у него выпал карандаш, и Баки тут же отреагировал, быстро положив его в карман и продолжив идти. Позже, осмотрев предмет, он узнал, что это была одна из тех модных шариковых ручек Biro — последняя находка, жемчужина его коллекции.

***

В июле Баки отдал Стиву платок, в котором хранился украденный клад, и от возбуждения у него кружилась голова. Стив развернул его и ахнул, изучая каждый карандаш, его глаза засветились, а рот распахнулся, когда он увидел ручку Biro. Так получилось, что мама Стива подарила ему карманный блокнот, поэтому Стив назвал этот день лучшим днём рождения.

Когда солнце садилось и тьма окутывала город, Стив и Баки вышли на пожарную лестницу, чтобы посмотреть салют. Баки всегда испытывал глубокое предвкушение, потому что, как только начинались взрывы, он чувствовал выстрелы и грохот в груди, всё казалось таким _огромным_, и он думал, что мог взорваться вместе с фейерверками.

— Это всё для тебя, Стиви, ты ведь знаешь, правда?

Стив только усмехнулся и покачал головой.

— Это просто для праздника, Бак.

— Не-а.

Стив рассмеялся.

— Никто не получает фейерверки на день рождения, это просто глупо. Мир так не работает.

— Конечно, работает, — абсолютно серьёзно сказал Баки. — Для тебя работает. По крайней мере, сегодня. Всё в мире сегодня для тебя. Все эти звёзды? Они сияют для тебя. Все эти фейерверки взрываются и говорят «С днём рождения, Стив Роджерс!».

Стив фыркнул.

— Уверен, они говорят «С днём рождения, Америка».

— Не-а, — повторил Баки.

Стив только взглянул на него, и начался салют. В его глазах отражались красные и золотые вспышки, сияющие и мерцающие тем же огнём, что горел у него в сердце… тем же огнём, которым горела любовь Баки.

Стив только широко улыбнулся и положил голову на плечо Баки, чтобы посмотреть шоу, лениво пиная его болтающиеся ноги. Баки наклонил голову к Стиву и почувствовал, как тот довольно вздохнул.

***

Девяносто лет спустя Баки подарил Стиву платок с карандашами, украденными из разных мест — в основном, они были механическими и стащенными из лаборатории Тони и Брюса. В эти дни карандаши были редкостью, но каким-то образом он умудрился найти их и ещё несколько хороших ручек.

Стив и смеялся, и плакал, а Баки крепко обнимал его.

Той ночью, когда они вышли на балкон, чтобы посмотреть салют, Баки напомнил Стиву, что его запускали для него. Вместо того, чтобы спорить, Стив взглянул на него, в его глазах отражались отблески красного и золотого. Неважно, как сильно изменились он или его тело, у Стива были те же глаза, в которых светились те же страсть и озорство. Стив взглянул на него этими опасно блестящими глазами, и Баки потянуло к нему, как мотылька на свет.

Он поцеловал Стива, и Стив поцеловал его в ответ. Они делали это много раз и сделают ещё множество, но этот поцелуй был немного приятнее. Стив отстранился и положил голову на плечо Баки, как той ночью девяносто лет назад. В этот раз он переплёл пальцы с пальцами Баки. Баки наклонил голову к Стиву, подавляя смешок, когда фейерверки взорвались, превратившись в огромный сияющий щит Стива.

— Видишь? Они для тебя, как я всегда и говорил.

Стив застонал.

Но Баки втайне наслаждался тем, что видел разницу. Эти фейерверки чествовали Капитана Америка, но всё остальное?

Например, солнце, звёзды и сам Баки…

Всё остальное горело для Стива Роджерса.


End file.
